


Arguing

by WriterNonsense



Series: 30 days challenge [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver descubre qué ha sucedido con las chicas (Quinta parte de Ocultos entre las sombras)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguing

Oliver no tarda ni media hora en enterarse de lo que le ha sucedido a Laurel, aunque Helena no llega a saber quién le ha informado, si Diggle, Tommy, la propia Laurel, o lo ve en las noticias. Porque cuando vuelve al refugio, aún vestida como Cazadora, Oliver está allí esperándola, sentado en un taburete, afilando una de sus flechas.  
Cuando la ve entrar se levanta, dejando el arma, y Helena se quita la máscara, intentando ignorar la hostilidad que rezuma Oliver, que aún se mueve encarcarado por las heridas de la espalda.  
\- ¡Se puede saber en qué pensabas! ¡Te podrían haber matado!  
Al menos no está metiendo a Laurel en esto, lo que resulta...  
\- Y Laurel... ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que estaba en peligro? ¡Podrían...  
Helena le da la espalda, ansiosa por volver a ponerse su ropa, quitándose su disfraz, pero Oliver la coge del brazo, obligándola a mirarle. Alza las manos, gruñendo.  
\- ¡Podrías darme las gracias! Si no fuera por mí estaría muerta.  
\- Deberías haberme despertado. Era yo quien tenía que salvarla, no tú. - Oliver habla de la falta de entrenamiento en la puntería de Helena, pero ésta le malinterpreta, y le planta cara, furiosa.  
\- Si tanto la quieres no entiendo qué demonios haces conmigo. ¡Ve, seguro que te está esperando! Lo primero que hizo al verme fue gritar tu nombre.  
\- No es eso lo que...  
\- No, claro, no te pone que tu ex te vea entrar como un macho alfa, al rescate, como su caballero de verde armadura. Pero si no hay más que ver cómo te mira.  
Le lanza la máscara a la cara, cogiendo sus cosas, ignorando los gritos de Oliver de que se esté quieta y le escuche, está muy harta de que le den órdenes.  
\- ¡Vete a la mierda!  
El portazo resuena en todo el búnquer, y Oliver grita, tirando al suelo todo lo que había sobre la mesa, cayendo al suelo de rodillas cuando el dolor le paraliza.  
Es Diggle quien le ayuda a volver a la cama, horas más tarde, sin emitir juicios sobre lo que opina de su discusión, aunque Oliver no lo necesita, ya se siente como un idiota él solito.


End file.
